


Damsels of Distress

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thieves steal a haul and share a loving moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsels of Distress

At first there was surprise. Then there was screaming as blood started pouring out of their leader’s throat. The poor sap dropped the pendant—the crown jewel of their haul—their hands flying to the dagger in their neck in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

The largest of them snapped to where GoGo had been hiding and bellowed. They grabbed their axe and charged.

From the corner across GoGo, Honey Lemon fired, a dart finding its way right into the giant’s face. They flinched and kept on charging. The axe dropped from their hands two steps away from GoGo; they fell to their knees just as she jumped back to avoid their hands.

They writhed and gurgled, crawling on the floor, trying to grab GoGo by her ankles. It would take them a while to die yet.

GoGo would have loved to watch, but there was still the issue of the third person to deal with.

Their sword was drawn, but by then, Honey had stepped out of the shadows and trained her weapon on them, fresh darts loaded in both barrels. GoGo grabbed another throwing knife from her bandolier, casually tossing the blade into the air before catching it between her fingers.

“We don’t want to kill you if we don’t have to.” Honey Lemon said, still aiming.

Their hand wavered. They spared glances at their compatriots: their leader bent over the table, still grasping for the knife in their throat in death; the giant on the floor, dead from the foam and bile filling up their throat and leaking out of their mouth.

“How do I know you won’t kill me?” They asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“You don’t.” GoGo replied.

They glared at them both. Then, they sheathed their sword, and held up their hands.

GoGo sheathed her own knife. Honey Lemon holstered her gun.

“Get out of here.” GoGo said, thumbing to the entrance hatch.

They left with little fanfare.

Honey Lemon watched the entrance, weapon redrawn, while GoGo walked over to the table. Coins, fancy purses, leather pouches, and assorted jewelry of lesser make and more common metals; all would fetch a decent price with the right fence.

She pulled the dead leader up by their hair. The pendant had landed onto the table when they dropped it, and they’d managed to bleed all over it. GoGo pulled out her knife from their throat, and sheathed it. She retrieved the bloodstained pendant, and let the corpse drop back down to the table with a thump.

GoGo turned around. Honey Lemon was still watching the hatch, fingers over the triggers. GoGo smiled, and hid the bloody necklace behind her back.

Silent as a cat, GoGo snuck up behind her. “Honey, close your eyes, turn around, and bend over.”

Honey gave the entrance one last look and obeyed. GoGo quickly put the pendant around her neck, careful not to disturb the tight bun of Honey’s hair.

“Open them.”

Honey Lemon did. Even with the blood tarnishing it, the necklace glowed, silver chain shimmering in the torchlight, its purple gem sparkling and shining as if it had its own light deep within its core.

“You look beautiful.” GoGo whispered, a huge smile breaking out on her face.

“Thanks.” Honey Lemon said, her cheeks burning red, an equally large grin growing on her face. She turned back around to face the entrance, her weapon raised again. “Shame I can’t keep it, though; whatever else they’ve hauled, it’s probably not enough for your new cloak.”

GoGo shrugged. “Eh. Winter’s not for a while yet; I’ll make do.”

Honey Lemon threw her a concerned look over her shoulder. “You sure about that?”

GoGo grinned. “Hey, it’s not like I don’t have you to keep warm at night, right?” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist.

Honey Lemon chuckled. “True. I love you, GoGo.”

“Love you too, Honey.”


End file.
